


For You, I'd Die

by DeathByMeow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Child Loss, F/M, Family Secrets, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Guardian Nino Lahiffe, Heartbreak, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine Heartbroken, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Team, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Luka Couffaine, Self-Sacrifice, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByMeow/pseuds/DeathByMeow
Summary: Marinette is torn between her long time love Luka and her best friend Adrien. Adrien finds love after Ladybug, only to find out he's fallen for the same girl twice and he still can't be with her. Luka's band 'Four-Way Tragedy' is topping the charts, but can he hang on to the girl he loves now he lives in a different country?With a reunion, unexpected surprise, confession and ultimate sacrifice how will the Miraculous team save Marinette and Paris when an unexpected villain returns.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Hard To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my rollercoaster of emotions! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it =)

One of Paris’ favourite couples hadn’t seen each other for over two months. It was their six-year anniversary and they’d planned to spend the night at some of their favourite places in the city. The press had somehow found them and followed their every move. The two ended up back at the hotel by 10pm, both frustrated and angry. To say the night hadn’t gone as planed was an understatement.

“I can’t believe the nerve of them. Is it too much to ask for a normal night in our hometown?” Marinette was in a mood. She kicked off her boots in frustration and turned around to find the last thing she expected.  
The twenty-two-year-old watched in shock as her famous boyfriend got down on one knee and presented her with a large diamond ring.

“Luka! What are you doing? You, you can’t ask me that. Get up, please.” Marinette threw her hands up in the air and started to pace, bitting her lip nervously. Her mood quickly changing from furious to panicked. 

“What, I can’t ask you to marry me? Lucky, I know this isn’t ideal. This isn’t how I wanted to ask you but…” She cut him off before he could finish. 

“No… This isn’t fair. You’re asking me to give up my dreams.” She stopped pacing and watched his face drop as he got up and sat on the end of the huge bed. He snapped the ring box shut and set it down next to him. 

“Lucky, you know I only every want you to be happy. I’m not asking you to give up your dream. There are some of the world’s best fashion houses in LA.” He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands supported his face as he watched her freak out. He wanted to go to her, but he knew to keep his distance when she was like this.

“Luka, this is my home. My friends are here. My parents. I can’t just turn away from my responsibilities. Paris still needs Ladybug.” She stopped pacing for a moment and turned to him. 

“Don’t you mean Chat still needs you. Hawkmoth hasn’t been active for years. Or is it Adrien who needs you?” He straightened his back, stretched his arms then lent back on his elbows still watching her. Waiting for her to react at the mention of her teenage crush. The one and only Adrien Agreste and his alias Chat Noir. He still didn’t understand how Marinette hadn’t worked it out yet. 

“Don’t. Just don’t Luka.” She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around her chest. She could see she was hurting him, and she hated it. They hardly ever fought and when they did it was normally because of her insecurities. 

The view from the hotel room was amazing and under normal circumstances Marinette would have been excited to be staying in the penthouse. The Eiffel Tower was still lit up to celebrated one of Paris’ favourite bands about to kick off a world tour starting in their hometown. She couldn’t help but wonder if Chat was somewhere out there enjoying the celebrations.

“I’m sorry. Talk to me, Marinette. Please don’t shut me out.” His voice shook a little with emotion. He turned his head to look at the ring box next to him. How had it come to this? He was so sure of his love for her, but her uncertainty was killing him.

LuKa hardly ever called her by her first name. He had worked out her other persona before they were even dating. From then he had called her Lucky mainly to playfully tease her, but he insisted it was because she was his lucky charm.  
She could hear the pain in his voice. It wasn’t meant to hurt like this. Love was meant to make you happy, instead all it seemed to do lately was confuse her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Luka, she hated herself for it. She turned and walked over to him.  
Sitting down next to him, careful not to sit on the ring box she took his hand. Still trying to find the right words, she looked him in the eyes. 

“Luka, we’ve talked about this before. Chat and Adrien are my best friends just like Alya and Nino. How do you think I feel when I see pictures of girls all over you?” 

“Come on Lucky, that’s hardly the same thing. You spend more time with Adrien than anyone else. Can you blame me for being a little jealous?” He said brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“And besides you know you’re the only girl for me. I can’t help what the press says about me. The other guys in the band are all single. I get dragged to all the parties, but I hate it and you know why. It’s because you’re not there. I want you in my life every day, not just when I can fly home.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

“I love you Lucky. I miss you. I hate what’s happening to us. I wish I’d never left sometimes.” He was still holding her waist and he nuzzled his head into her neck. She could feel his silent tears fall against her skin. What the hell was she doing. Why was everything always so hard.

Two years ago, Luka’s band had been signed by an LA recording label. At first, he had struggled with the travel and he nearly pulled out. The band decided to move to LA, something Luka didn’t want to do. It had been Marinette who had told him to follow his dream. She promised they would make their relationship work. At the time she had meant it, after all she was in love with him and would do anything to make sure he was happy. It had taken its toll on her and their relationship. Marinette still loved Luka, but it had changed. They had drifted apart. The American press hadn’t helped with constant rumours of girls being linked to Luka. She trusted him but it was hard being so far away.  
Something unexpected had happened and it had taken her a while to work it out. As hard as she tried to ignore it, old feelings for a past love were starting to resurface. 

“Luka, getting married isn’t going to fix anything. Things have changed. We’ve changed. I’ve changed.” 

She kissed the top of his head, letting his wild black and blue trademark hair tickle her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, she loved him, but it wasn’t enough anymore. They were both busy with their careers and it was leading them down different paths. 

“I’m losing you, aren’t I?” He lifted his head up to look into her blue eyes. He saw her tears and the way she bit her lip. He wiped her tears away and then kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

Marinette melted against him. Their chemistry was never an issue. She moaned into his mouth as he lay her on the bed. He hovered over her unsure of how far to take it. He wanted her, even if this was goodbye. She grabbed at his t-shirt pulling it over his head before pulling him down on top of her. 

Luka kissed her neck as one of his hands worked at undoing her blouse. It wasn’t long before they were both naked. His skin was hot against hers and he smelled like Luka. Her Luka. Her body was tingling under his touch, but her heart was breaking. 

Hours later they lay next to each other on the messy bed, their naked bodies still glistening with sweat, while their clothes were scattered on the floor. Marinette lay on her stomach while Luka drew small circles on her back. She watched his muscles move under his tattooed skin. He had always been extremely attractive but over the years he’d truly turned into what you’d expect a lead singer/guitarist to look like. Dangerously sexy was an understatement. Tattoos covered his tanned skin, all tastefully done by only the top tattooists. A snake twisted over one of his shoulders and down his arm with symbols of the miraculous carefully hidden within the intricate design. Her name sat tattooed over his heart, carefully drawn in black lettering with a red string entwining with the curved letters. She’d begged him not to, but he’d simply stated that his heart would always be hers, even if she broke it. But her favourite was a tiny ladybug that sat on his wrist, normally hidden by his leather cuff. She ran her fingers over the twin rings in his bottom lip. Sass thought it was fitting that the piercings were called snake bites. 

Marinette wondered where Tikki and Sass were. She knew they would have hidden to give them privacy but was sure they would have known exactly what they were up to. The two were known for getting carried away and not realising just how noisy they could be. Alya had brought this to a mortified Marinette’s attention once when they had shared a cabin on a weekend trip. 

Luka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. She wasn’t tired and a million things were running through her mind but with the sound of Luka’s heart beating against her ear and his hand still tracing patterns on her back she closed her eyes.

*

There was a loud knock at the door. Marinette grumbled and snuggled into the soft blankets. The knock came again followed by a familiar voice.

“Luka. Get your lazy ass up. They need us on stage for rehearsal in fifteen minutes.” 

Marinette realised where she was and was suddenly aware of her lack of clothes. She opened her eyes to find Luka standing next to the bed half dressed. He wore torn black jeans that sat low on his hips showing off the V that drove her crazy. She felt a tingle between her legs and an urge to pull him back to bed. 

“I’ll be there soon, Charlie.” He yelled, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Hey sleepy head, I was wondering when you’d wake up.” He smiled at her, she could see the pain in his eyes and their conversation or lack of came back to her. Sass floated around his head. 

Sass didn’t travel with Luka but when Luka came home the Kwami insisted on staying with his chosen. 

“Mmm, morning. What time is it?” Marinette murmured sitting up. 

“It’s nearly ten. I have to be on stage soon. Can you stay? We need to talk.” He sat down next to her and brushed her tangled hair from her face. 

“Luka, I… I can’t stay. If I do, I’ll never want to leave.”

“And? Lucky, I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

“Because in a week you’ll be gone again, and you won’t be coming back for over six months. I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this anymore.”

“Lucky, come on we can make this work. I’ll leave the band once the tour is over if I have too. I don’t… I can’t lose you.” He stumbled over the last words and she could see the tears in his eyes that threatened to run down his cheeks.

“You can’t throw your life away for me Luka. I’m not worth it.” Marinette couldn’t look at him anymore. She was at risk of giving in, but deep down she knew it wasn’t right. She felt Tikki’s weight on her hand as the Kwami tried to give her comfort. 

“Tell me the truth Marinette, do you love him?”

She felt every one of his words slice through her heart, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. 

“Luka I… It’s not…” She couldn’t form the words she wanted so desperately to say. 

“I get it. He was here and I wasn’t…” He ran his hands through his messy hair. “I have to go.” 

She looked up to find his face only inches from hers. His aqua eyes took her breath away and she hated herself in that moment. How could she let him down like this? 

“Promise me you’ll be happy Lucky… if I know your happy I… I can live with that.” He gentle grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead. 

She still couldn’t talk, instead she nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

“I’ll return Sass to Nino before I leave.” He wiped his eyes then grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on. “I’ll always be here for you Lucky.” 

She could see new tears glistening in his eyes, but he still managed to smile at her. It was such a Luka thing to do, always putting her first. Luka pulled his hoodie on and Sass gave Marinette a little salute before disappearing into the hood. 

With that Luka left, leaving Marinette naked in his room. She didn’t know when she’d see him again and it hurt. The tears fell freely now, and she fell back on the bed covering her face with her hands. Sobs shook her small body. She could feel Tikki on her chest trying to comfort her.

“Oh Mari, it will be Ok. It hurts now but it won’t always be like this.”

Marinette didn’t know how long she lay there crying but when the tears eased up, she decided she needed to get out of there as fast as she could. 

“Tikki, what have I done? Everything is so messed up. I’m just so confused.” She sobbed as she struggled to find all of her clothes. 

“Marinette, you have to be happy too. Luka is a great guy, but you spend all your time missing him. I don’t see how you can have a future unless you go with him and to do that you will then be unhappy because you will have to leave everything else behind.” The kwami stated as she helped to locate one of Marinette’s boots. 

“I know your right Tikki. I just need to get home and have a shower then go back to bed. Maybe for a week.” 

Tikki knew Marinette probably wasn’t exaggerating and if that’s what she needed to do then she would support her chosen. As long as there were cookies. 

“Will this include cookies?”

“And ice cream. Lots of ice cream, Tikki. Now let’s try to sneak out of here without the press seeing my panda eyes. Tikki, spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated hurting poor Luka :'( I have a good chunk of this story worked out and know the ending (insert happy dance here). First 5 chapters are done but after that I hope to be posting at least once a week. Would love to hear feedback good or bad :)


	2. No Questions Asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two contains the title and lyrics from a song that I take no credit for. The original song 'Someone You Loved' was sung by Lewis Carpaldi but the version I like for the story (Luka's band) is sung by Our last night, I see stars, the world alive and Ashland.  
> (So I'm trying to post the link here but struggling, will try again later.)  
> I also read a one shot where Luka sung an acoustic version of this song and it got it stuck in my head. I would give credit to the original poster who gave me the idea for the song but I have no idea who it was.  
> That said enjoy some soft Ladynoir and Marichat snuggle =)

It had been a week and it still hurt. It made it even harder knowing Luka was still in the same city. Marinette had resisted going back to visit him. He’d managed to avoid the media questions about why his long-term girlfriend was missing from his side by simply answering “She has work commitments”. She couldn’t be that for him anymore, but she understood that he wasn’t ready to address it. And even if he was, he didn’t owe the press anything. 

Ladybug sat in the rafters, out of view of the screaming fans below. Luka was on the stage looking extremely hot with his tight jeans and black sleeveless t-shirt, showing off his tattooed arms. The t-shirt was almost completely open at the sides and when he moved his muscular rib cage showed behind his guitar. Around his neck he still wore the chain and dog tags she’d given him for their first anniversary. One was engraved with a four-leaf clover and the other with their initials and the date of their first kiss. His eyes were closed, and the blue tips of his hair caught the light as he sang into the microphone. 

If he didn’t want the media to know about their breakup, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it as he sung a new song called Someone you loved.  
He’d told the bands adoring fans that it was a teaser of new thing to come. Instead of their normal upbeat metal core it was edgier and darker than most of their songs. 

“And now the day bleeds into night fall and you’re not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug, I was getting kinda use to being someone you loved.”

Each word he sung felt like it was tearing at her heart. She could hear the pain in his voice, and she knew he was still hurting. Music had always been his way to express his feelings and this was clearly about their breakup. 

“Don’t get me wrong bugaboo, he’s good but this is kinda depressing.”

Ladybug squealed and nearly fell of her perch. “Chat, what the hell.” She hissed at him, smacking his leather clad arm. 

“I thought I’d see what all the fuss was about.” He winked then flashed her one of his wicked grins before noticing the tears she was trying to wipe away. 

“Hey little Bug, are you Ok?” He reached out to rub her back in the way he knew she liked.

“Umm… It’s nothing I’m… I’m… it was the flashing lights.” She lied turning her head away from her concerned partner. 

Chat shifted closer and wrapped his arm around Ladybug. Over the years he’d learnt the difference between when she just needed someone to lean on or when she needed to vent.

“Boy troubles?” 

“Mm hmm.” She mumbled into his shoulder while trying to contain the sobs that were threatening to come. 

“Do I need to beat someone up?” He asked, resting his chin on her head.

She shook her head, her twin tails tickled his nose. The song was over, and the band was thanking the screaming audience.

“What kinda name is Four-sided tragedy for a band anyway?” Chat asked scratching his messy blonde hair. “Wanna get out of here mi ‘lady? It’s a beautiful night out there, still not as beautiful as you of course.” He stood and offered her his hand with a soft smile. 

“Thanks Chaton. I could do with the distraction.” Finally pulling it together, she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. “I’ll race you to the Eiffel Tower.” 

Chat Noir smiled at her, but she had already darted away. 

Ladybug reached the top of the Eiffel Tower before Chat. She swung around the top of the huge metal structure and landed on her favorited perch. Chat landed effortlessly next to her.

“Shall we address how you had a head start, mi ’lady?” He rested against one of the pillars watching her closely. 

“You’re taller than me so its only fair, your legs being longer and all.” She winked at him knowing just how stupid her excuse was before sitting down and stretched her legs out, wiggling her feet as if to prove a point. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Uh huh, and did you run here on those lovely legs of yours or was there a certain yo-yo involved?” He raised his eyebrows at her then slid down the pillar to a sitting position opposite her, stretching his long legs out. 

“I don’t see what that has to do with it, Chaton.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He nudged his foot against hers. “I know you can’t always tell me everything but I’m here for you if you need to talk Bugaboo.” 

“Thanks Chat. I’ll be Ok. I just need some time. How did you know where to find me tonight?” She wriggled over to him and lent against his shoulder. He was one of her closest friends. She loved him more than she was willing to admit. Over the years it had added to her confusion but their duty to Paris came first. So, she had pushed the feeling down settling for their friendship. 

“Cat intuition.” He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face into her hair. He loved how she always smelt of vanilla and fresh bread. 

“Chat, that’s not a thing.” She giggled, trying to push him away.

He tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her warmth go. “Is too.” He mumbled into her shoulder. 

He was always able to lighten her mood and she gave in and snuggled back into his side.  
“Can we just stay here for a while? Up here it’s easier to breath, if you know what I mean.” She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Oh, believe me, I do Bugaboo.”

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. He didn’t push her to talk and the pair fell into comfortable silence. When the city was fast asleep below, he nudged her gently.

“You awake Bugaboo.” 

“Mmm, shhh.” She mumbled into his chest. 

“I’d happily stay here all night, but don’t think Plagg and Tikki would appreciate it somehow.” He shifted his weight and silently cursed the Eiffel Tower for its hard metal beams.  
The only response he got were a few more muffled sounds and her arms tighten around his waist. 

“Well mi ‘lady I’d offer to carry you home and tuck you in, but you know secret identities and all.” He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen from her twin tails out of her face, careful not to scratch her with his claws. “Unless you feel like revealing where you lay that pretty head of yours at night.” 

“Silly Chaton, why you have to ruin it.” She grumbled untangling herself from him. 

“Didn’t think so, Bugaboo.” He chuckled. 

Ladybug frowned at her partner. He couldn’t help but smile at her messy twin tails and grumpy pout. She had never been good at being woken up, no matter what time of day it was. 

“You sure you’re Ok?” He asked carefully moving her bangs to the side, letting his gloved hand linger on her cheek longer than he should.

“I will be, Chat. I don’t tell you enough, but you’re truly amazing. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She kissed his cheek then ruffled his already messy blonde hair. 

She saw the light blush that spread over his cheeks. There had been a time when he’d talked openly about his love for her. She’d never fully believed it and just passed it off as a silly infatuation due to teenage hormones and her very tight super suit. Over the years his advances had stopped. He was still very playful with her, but he respected her boundaries since she’s told him years ago that she had a boyfriend. 

Chat took her hand in his, bowed and gently brushed his lips against her gloved hand as he kissed it. With a wide grin on his face he gave her a two fingered salute and pounced of into the dark, leaving Ladybug with a blush all of her own.

*

Ladybug landed lightly on her balcony and dropped her transformation. She felt the cool night air against her bare arms and shivered. 

“Oh Marinette, are you Ok. That song was so sad.” Tikki rushed to hug her chosen, rubbing her little face against Marinette’s nose.

“Hey Tikki. Luka’s got a way with his words and I get it. I do. But I feel so exposed. The press is going to have a field day with it. I can’t go back to work next week. I just don’t think I can face Adrien yet.” Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. “Let’s get inside, it’s too cold out here tonight.”

Tikki sat on her shoulder as Marinette opened her skylight and climbed down onto her bed with a huff. 

“You know Adrien only wants to be there for you Marinette. You should text him back.” Tikki said flying to the plate of cookies on Marinette’s desk.

As if on que Marinette’s cell phone beeped. She picked it up only to see a picture of the blonde model in question staring back at her with a message underneath. 

Adrien - Hey Marinette. I know I’ve msg you about 100 times now, but I’m worried about you. It’s not like you to miss work. Please get back to me. Even if it’s just to tell me to go away xox

“See. Just answer the poor boy. You don’t have to say anything about Luka.” Tikki said with a mouth full of cookies. 

“Tikki.” Marinette warned throwing her phone into a pile of clothes. “On second thoughts, maybe I should get some fresh air. She grabbed her jacket and climbed back out onto the balcony. 

“Marinette, you will catch a cold. You should really get some sleep. Its nearly 3am.” Tikki called after her.

Marinette stuck her head back into the skylight. “Tikki I love you, but please don’t mother me right now.” She frowned at her kwami. 

“Rude.” Tikki stated, sticking her tongue our at her silly chosen who was still looking at her upside down from the skylight with her twin tails hanging around her slightly red face. 

Marinette straightened up and turned around only to nearly fall back into the skylight when she saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring at her. “Oh. My. God. Chat don’t do that.” She squealed slapping Chat Noir’s leather clad chest. 

Chat Noir caught her before she fell back. Smiling softly, he helped her to right herself, but didn’t let her go straight away. “Who you talking to Princess?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking the questions? What are you doing here? You silly Kitty, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

“Let’s just say I have a lot on my mind and couldn’t sleep.”

Marinette reached up and scratched his cat ear, ruffling his soft hair as she did. He leaned into her palm and started to purr. She giggled at the silly superhero. 

“Mm hmm, so you thought you’d scare innocent civilians instead?” 

“Nope just one, princess. The scarring bit was a complete accident but a pleasant bonus.” He snickered. 

“That’s so meant you ally cat.” She pouted and took her hand out of his hair. The purring stopped and he pouted back at her. 

“Aww, but I love the way your little nose scrunches up and your pretty eyes get so big when you’re startled.” He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder, his tail curling around her leg as he did. “And you give the best hugs when your scared.” 

Marinette giggled as his breath tickled her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He wasn’t the lanky teenager he once was. Now over six foot, his lean body had filled out the leather suit nicely. It was hard to miss just how muscular his lean body had become over the years. The suit didn’t leave much to the imagination and he had plenty of fangirls, as well as more than half the housewives of Paris chasing after him. Yet somehow her civilian self Marinette had caught his eye a few years ago and an unlikely friendship had started. 

She’d been caught off guard the first few times he’d visited her, after all he had no idea she was Ladybug. It was a few months after Luka had left, she was having a moment on her balcony when he dropped out of the sky scaring her half to death. Their conversations were always light-hearted and playfully flirty, but he always respected her boundaries. 

No one knew of his visits except Tikki, who didn’t encourage the relationship saying, “It was risky and slightly unfair on Chat.” But he brought her comfort when Luka was away, and she couldn’t be with her friends. Funny enough he had a great eye for design and loved listening to her ideas, adding his opinion if she was stuck. In return she gave him the company and affection he seemed to be lacking. 

“You are impossible to stay angry at Kitty. Do you want to come inside? Not all of us have the luxury of a full leather suit to keep us warm.” She looked up at him through her dark lashes. 

She knew it was late or really early. Whatever way you looked at it, he should go home before it was light, but the thought of being alone now he was here left her feeling empty inside. 

“Sure, thing Princess, but only if you promise to go to sleep.” He said running a clawed finger carefully down her nose.

“You’re no fun. No late-night hot chocolate?” She offered as she turned and slid through the skylight, landing on her messy bed. 

“Nope. If you get into bed and don’t argue, I’ll draw on your back.” He landed on her bed and looked around her normally tidy room. 

“Fine. You had me at back rub, anyway.” She said ignoring his raise eyebrows. Kicking off her pink converse, she wriggled under the blankets.

“Wow. What happened in here?” Chat couldn’t help but ask.

“No talking, remember. Back rubs.” She patted the spot next to her feeling suddenly more tired than she thought she was. 

“What my Princess wants she gets, but we’re going to talk about this later.” Chat pointed to the mess on the floor then crawled over to her tooting as he wrapped his arm around her. His tail curled over her body like it always did. It was something that had embarrassed him at first, but it hadn’t taken both of them long to get use to his tail having a mind of its own.

Marinette snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. She knew Tikki would have something to say in the morning about her late-night visitor but at the moment all Marinette could think about was the soft heartbeat in her ear and the soft lines Chat was drawing on the back. It almost felt like letters and she tried to concentrate on his finger as it traced lines and curves on her back. 

One line another line, circle, more lines another circle with a tail? 

Marinette could hear someone knocking somewhere in the distance. There it was again. She really wished Chat would tell them to shut up. 

“Marinette, dear? Are you up yet?” Her mother’s voice floated through the door.

Marinette was now. She sat up, looking around her room for Chat. Daylight flooded in through her window and skylight, but Chat was nowhere to be seen. On her skylight was a pink post-it note with a pair of cat ears, a little cat nose with whiskers and a curved CN followed by xox. 

The door opened. “Oh, good you’ve cleaned your room. It’s lunch time, honey. Do you feel like coming downstairs, or do you want to eat in your blanket fort?”

Marinette looked around her now spotless room. All the dirty plates and cups were gone. A pile of clothes was folded on her chase. The books and magazines that had been all over the floor and desk were back in there rightful places and in the middle of the room a huge blanket fort sat. At the entrance sat a large black plush cat. It had a little gold bell around its neck and at its feet lay a single red rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these two snuggle bugs. Did anyone guess what Chat was drawing an Mari's back? =)


	3. No Excuses

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you need to get your ass up and get back to the land of the living.”

“Not. Ready.” Marinette mumbled from somewhere under her blankets. 

Tikki floated down to Alya and Trixx. “She’s hardly left her bed. I’m worried about her Alya.” The little kwami looked deflated, her shoulders slumped, and her antennas drooped.

“It’s Ok Tikki, I’ve got this.” She winked at the red kwami as she rubbed her little cheek. 

“You know I can still hear you both, right?” A disgruntled voice came from somewhere under the blankets.

Alya walked over to the bed. “Come on girl. It’s 5pm.” She stated, trying to pull the blankets off her best friend. 

“So, what’s your point?” Marinette clung to the blankets for dear life. “I warn you, I’m basically naked.”

“I don’t care. I’ve seen it all before. It’s Friday come on, you promised.” Alya let go of the blankets and flopped down onto the chaise. 

She watched the two kwamis settle into Tikki’s nest on Marinette’s messy desk. Marinette had taken her time to careful craft what looked like a mushroom for Tikki to laze about on. The top was red with white spots and was plush so the kwamis could snuggle into it. The stem had a hidden seam so the kwami’s could hide inside if needed. The inside had little cushions and blankets for the kwamis as well as cookies in case they needed to eat.

Marinette’s head popped out from under the blankets. “What did I promise?” 

“You’re hopeless Mari. Nino is DJing at Wanderlust tonight. So, get your ass up and take a shower, pleeeease.” Alya tilted her head to the side and held her hands together like she was praying. 

“I’m sorry Al. I’m… It’s…” Marinette sat up holding the blankets to her chest with one hand while picking at a thread on her doona with the other.

“I know Mari, I know. It’s been two weeks thought, you’re going to turn into a potato and the only thing they’re good for is making vodka.” Alya hated seeing Marinette like this. She wanted to make all the pain go away, but she knew it wasn’t that easy. 

“He’s really gone Al. I didn’t say goodbye. He tried to call a few times, but I couldn’t answer.” Marinette didn’t think she could cry anymore. She knew she’d done the right thing but why did it still hurt? 

“Oh girl, it’s going to get easier. For that to happen though, you need to start living again. What you’re doing is some form of self-torture.”

“I deserve it though Al. You should have seen how sad he looked. He proposed and I broke up with him.”

“I think all of Paris saw how sad he looked. His performance of that new song Someone you loved went global overnight.” 

“Alya, that doesn’t help.” Marinette squeaked flopping back on to her bed and throwing the blankets back over her head. He’d sung the new song at his bands last concert, a week after she’d left him. She knew it was his way of coping, but it felt like he’d shared something very private for the world to see. 

“Mari, from everything you told me, you did the right thing. You’d be miserable if you left Paris. I’d be miserable as well as a certain blonde super model and let’s not forget that stray cat of yours.” She said innocently knowing Mari was about to give her the reaction she was hoping for. Anything to get her out of bed. 

A pillow flew at Alya’s head. She raised her hands just in time to save her face. “Hey, there’s that feisty girl I know and love.” Alya hugged the pillow as she watched a dishevelled Marinette appear again.

“That’s not funny Alya.” Marinette grumbled now fully sitting up and looking awake. 

“Oh, it wasn’t meant to be. Both those golden-haired beauties are in love with you. Be honest with me though Mari, I know how you feel about Chat but what’s the go with Adrien? You know I’ve always shipped Adrienette.” Alya crossed her legs and lent forwards on the pillow, waiting for a red-faced Marinette to answer. 

“I’m so screwed Alya. Maybe I should just join a convent.” Marinette covered her face with her hands and shook her head. “How can I love three, very, verrrry hot guys at once.”

“Well may I suggest a foursome or at least a threesome before you go to that convent. Would be such a shame to not tap all that hot ass.” Alya smiled wickedly at her rubbing her hands together. 

Marinette burst out laughing. “Oh my god Alya, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Just saying, imagine the stories you could tell the nuns. You can’t tell me they don’t read naughty stories. I’m sure they all have their own copies of fifty shades of grey.” Both girls fell into fits of giggles. 

Marinette managed to stop laughing and rubbed her face. “Ok, Ok. Avert your eyes I’m getting up and it’s not a pretty sight.” Marinette threw the blankets off and stumbled down the ladder. “I need coffee.”

“I’ll make coffee, you shower then I’ll help you get ready.” Alya hugged her best friend, not bothered by her lack of clothes and messy appearance. She brushed Marinette’s dark hair out of her face and held her cheeks in her hands. “I promise you; you will be Ok.” 

Marinette kissed Alya on the cheek and nodded before walking into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. 

By 8pm the girls had managed to get ready, with lots of food and a few much-needed drinks. Alya had started with coffee and then moved onto making cocktails. Their kwamis had watched on, occasionally joining in on the conversation. Marinette hadn’t complained and as much as she hated to admit it, it had helped to lift her mood. There was nothing like spending time with her best friend, poring her heat out while eating baked goods and downing a few cocktails to lighten her heart. 

“You my dear, look amazing. Scrap that you look fuckin hot.” Alya threw her hands down like she was some rapper before grabbing Marinette’s arm and twirling her around. 

“You don’t think it’s too much? I mean I don’t want to stand out. I’m just going to support Nino.” Marinette looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her eye-make up was darker and her eyeliner slightly longer than she’d normally wear it. Alya had curled her normally straight hair giving it a wild unkept vibe. 

She’d chosen to wear the choker Chat had given her for her eighteenth birthday. A simple black satin ribbon with a small gold bell that sat in the hollow of her neck. It wasn’t something she normally wore, mainly in case she ran into the civilian Chat but what were the chances right?

“No, no it’s perfect. You should wear black more often Mari. I bet if Chat was to see you, he’d have a brain malfunction or worse a nosebleed.” Alya couldn’t help but laugh at the face Marinette pulled. It was somewhere between smug with a hint of ‘oh shit’. 

“Oh my god, all I need is cat ears and I’d look like a fan girl.” Marinette threw her hands up into the air, nearly knocking Alya’s drink out of her hands. “That’s it I’m not going.” 

“Oh, stop being as dramatic as your silly cat boy. You know who else is going to be there?” Alya said checking her reflection out in the mirror. 

“Who?” Marinette asked even though she knew full well who Alya was going to say.

“Adrien. He’s been asking about you. Said you hadn’t been returning his calls or text.” Alya held out her hand and examined her nails. “Care to elaborate?”

“Alya. You know why. I would never have cheated on Luka but being around Adrien… I can’t explain it. I’m such a shit person.” Marinette looked down at her feet, twisting her hands together.

“No Mari, you’re not. Your human. Maybe if Luka hadn’t gone away you guys wouldn’t have ended up drifting like you did or maybe you would have. That’s life, it sucks, and it hurts but you can’t stop feeling things or living your life. You’re a love bug. It’s what you do.” Alya gently lifted Marinette’s face to hers. She stared into her blue eyes knowing that Marinette wouldn’t want to except what she was saying. 

“Alya…” Marinette started but Alya cut her off before she could interrupt. 

“Don’t you dare Mari; you need to hear this. You deserve to be happy. You sacrifice enough. You didn’t hurt Luka on purpose. If you want to be with Adrien go for it. Maybe not tonight, but when you’re ready. Life is too short; we risk our lives every time we use our miraculous. You risk more than most of us. Just be happy, please.” Alya rubbed her best friends’ shoulders and smiled warmly at her.

“Wow… Alya I… I… shit I love you.” Marinette threw her arms around her best friend, unable to find her words. 

Alya’s phone beeped. “Ok now that I’ve said that, let’s get out of here.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and their bags. “You two cutie pies comin?” Alya asked the two smiling kwamis.

“Sure, thing you foxy lady.” Trixx replied, floating into Alya’s bag. 

Tikki kissed Marinette’s cheek. “I love you Marinette. Alya is one hundred percent right, you deserve to be happy.” She floated over to Alya and kissed her cheek as well. “Thank you Alya. You are the very best.” Alya gently hugged the little kwami before she joined Trixx in her bag.

Once downstairs, they said goodbye to Sabine and Tom who looked happy to see their daughter out of bed.  
“Bye Mama, Papa.” She kissed each other them on the cheek.

“You look beautiful, my dears. Have a good night and be safe.” Sabine said hugging her daughter. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on her mama Sabine.” Alya hugged Sabine and Tom before Marinette pulled her out of the apartment. 

They jumped into Alix’s car, giggling as a guy on a bike nearly ran into a pole after staring at the pair a little too long. 

“Hey ladies, looking good. Ready for a wild night?” Alix asked smiling. Her Kwami Fluff sat on her lap nibbling on a carrot stick. 

“You better believe it. Let’s make it a night to remember.” Alya declared, grinning ear to ear at Marinette.

*

The club was loud and filled with thick fog, produced from a machine that hung over the entrance. The guy on the door had let them straight in without Alya having to show her pass. His eyes had trailed up and down Marinette’s body a few to many times and Alya had wiggled her eyebrows at her. Marinette had nearly choked trying not to laugh, but when he’s asked for her number, she found it less amusing as he looked nearly twice her age. 

“Sooo, what did Mr Muscles have to say for himself?” Alya asked once they had made their way to the bar.

“Eww so not funny, something about how he could show me what a real man was like now I’d dumped the blue haired punk.” Marinette clenched her fists together. “If he wasn’t the doorman, I’d have knocked him on his nasty ass.” Marinette was furious already and very grossed out. “I need a drink.”

“I’d have payed to see that. Bam! Take that you old perv.” Alix laughed as she punched her hand and low fived a hysterical Alya. “So, it’s true then Mari?” Alix’s amused expression turned serious. 

“Yeah, it is.” Marinette answered looking down at her hands. 

“Ok enough of that. Here girl get this into you.” Alya passed Marinette a shot glass filled with god knows what. It smelt strongly of tequila but was blue in colour.

Marinette scrunched her nose up, shrugged her shoulders and downed the shot in one go. It burnt her throat as it went down, leaving a warm sensation in her belly.

“Good girl.” Alya laughed, downing hers with Alix before passing them a cocktail each. She pulled the girls back into the crowd. “Adrien got us the VIP lounge upstairs.” She yelled leading them to the impressive stone staircase.

The VIP lounge had a more intimate setting. Three round tables with curved navy-blue velvet lounges were scattered around the space with a dance floor in the middle. A small bar with their own bartender was in the far corner and on the right, a floor to ceiling glass wall gave a perfect view of the stage and dance floor below. 

Nino greeted the girls with hugs. Alix waved at Max and bounded over to him. The private space was filled with their friends, Marinette new most of them except a few.

“Hey baby. You made it just in time. You lookin damn fine.” Nino grabbed Alya by the waist and started to dance with his fiancé. He buried his face into her neck making her laugh and slap his shoulder. No doubt at something X-rated he’d said into her ear. 

Nino let go of Alya and grabbed Marinette for a second hug, then spun her around. “Hey M, you lookin good too. I’m so happy you made it. How you doin?” 

Nino was like a brother to Marinette. He’d always been there when she needed him. Now he was the guardian, he’d taken on an even bigger role in her life. He’d trained under master Fu for years before master Fu had retired leaving the miraculous box to him. Nino knew all the identities of the holders. Some knew each-others like Alya, Alix and Marinette but for some reason Marinette hadn’t felt like it was safe to tell Chat. Maybe because if she knew the man behind the mask, she wouldn’t be able to hold her feelings back any longer. 

“I’m Ok, Nino. When you up?” Marinette was quick to change the subject; she didn’t feel like breaking down in front of everyone in the middle of one of Paris’ hottest night clubs. 

“Oh shit. I gotta go.” He kissed her cheek then grabbed Alya and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips then dashed off. 

“Finish that drink. We have some serious dancing to do.” Alya demanded as she dragged Marinette to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alya! She's a fun character to write with and I love their relationship. Alya always knows how to cheer Marinette up. I'm struggling to find my grove with Tikki though. Any feed back would be greatly appreciated :) Next few chapters lots of Adrienette =)


	4. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's POV >.<  
> As promised Adreinette :)

Adrien walked into the club, nodding at the bouncer at the door. He never had a problem getting into places, everyone new his name. It could be a curse just as much as a blessing sometimes. When everyone knew your name there was no privacy and everyone expected something from you.

She was the first thing he saw as he climbed the stairs towards the VIP lounge. No matter how hard he tried he was always drawn to her. He could find her in a crowed without even trying. It didn’t matter if he was transformed as Chat or if she was in her spotted ladybug suit. She was his compass guiding him home and he would always be hers even if she didn’t know it. 

Her black hair was out and fell down her back curling on the ends. Thigh high black boots that should be illegal showed just a hint of her toned legs, until Alya spun her around and Adrien caught an accidental peek at her black lacey panties. If he wasn’t already dead, he would be in a second as Alya let go of Marinette, who spun laughing into his arms. 

Marinette looked up at him with some seriously sexy kitten eyes. Yep, dead. He was memorized by the way the flashing light seemed to make the blue of her eyes look like the sparkling sea. A surprised pout formed on her pink lips and she blinked her long lashes a few times before bopping him on the nose giggling. 

“Adrien… you made it.” She breathed, smiling up at him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Hey, Marinette. You look amazing, like always.” He hugged her back, just a second longer than he would anyone else. 

Adrien held her at arm’s length to get the full effect of her outfit. The high waisted black skirt had small pleats, giving it the movement that allowed it to lift. Her long sleave top was made of tight black lace, showing off her perfectly toned body. The lace was see-through enough to show a hint of her lime green bra. If that wasn’t enough to kill him for the second time, what he saw next surely would. Around her neck a little gold bell hung off a satin ribbon. He instantly recognized it as the present he’d given ladybug on her eighteenth. 

Adrien lightly flicked it and his sensitive ears heard the soft ding over the loud music. He could see her shiver as his fingers skimmed the soft skin under the bell and he intentionally let his fingers linger against her warm skin. He traced them along her neck and up to her cheek, brushing a wild strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb skimmed over her miraculous and he smiled as a soft blush formed on her cheeks. 

“Dance with me Agreste.” She asked sounding breathless. He nodded as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

One thing he was yet to learn, was how to say no to her so without hesitation he took off his leather jacket and threw it on the nearest lounge. Completely forgetting about the little black kwami snuggled in his pocket. 

The music faded momentarily, and Nino was introduced by a deep voice. A loud cheer rung out from the packed club and Nino started his set with one of his original songs. When the bass dropped the crowd went wild, but Adrien was only focused on the dancing girl in front of him that was intent on torturing him. She danced against him, throwing her hands in the air and closing her mischievous eyes. The wicked smile on her lips gave him the feeling she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Alya grabbed the bartender and yelled, “Get this boy a drink. He’s going to need it when my girls finished with him.” The bartender watched Marinette and Adrien for a moment then smirked and nodded in agreement. 

Marinette knew how to move her body and tonight she wasn’t holding back. It wasn’t news to Adrien, but normally it was Luka that got all of her attention. He knew there was something going on between the couple. Marinette had taken two weeks off work much to his father’s disapproval. She’d ignored all of his texts and calls. He was worried about her and wanted to talk but now wasn’t the time.  
He was slightly confused by all of her attention, but figured it was best focused on him than some of the other creeps in here that would use her vulnerability to their advantage.

The bartender returned and put their drinks on the table. He gave Adrien the thumbs up and disappeared back into the crowd. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and lead the still dancing beauty to the table.

“I’ve been worried about you.” Adrien half yelled next to her ear so she could hear over the music.

Marinette turned to him and softly smiled. “You shouldn’t be Agreste. I’m fine.” She winked at him and took a sip of his drink. 

“Somehow Marinette, I don’t believe you, but I’m not going to push. Just know I’m here if you need me.” He kissed her on the top of the head, and she wrapped her arms around him.

“You’re too cute Agreste and god you smell good.” She mumbles into his shirt. Adrien chuckled; he knew he wasn’t meant to hear that but having the cat miraculous for ten year had its perks. One of them being extremely good hearing. 

Alya startled the two when she slapped the table and yelled. “Let’s do shots.” As if on cue a heavily remixed version of Shots started to play. 

“Ugh, I hate this song Nino.” Kim whined behind them. “But I’m in for shots Al.”

“You sure that’s a good idea Al?” Adrien asked pointing to an unaware Marinette who was still cuddling him.

Marinette loosened her hold on him and look up at him pouting. “You afraid Agreste?” She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and poked his chest. 

“Me? Hmph never.” Adrien gave her one of his model smiles and flagged down the bartender.

Adrien was afraid though. Afraid of losing himself in her blue eyes. Afraid of telling her how he really felt. Afraid of forgetting his morels and trying to kiss her even though she was with Luka. 

He hadn’t been in a long-term relationship since Kagami. There had been other girls but no one he really cared about. They always made him feel like they wanted something from him. Whether it was his money or fame he didn’t know or care.

He’d never fully got over his feelings for Ladybug and no matter who he was with it always hung over him like a storm cloud. A constant reminder that she wasn’t his. Ladybug had a boyfriend and was happy, so in turn he was happy for her. That was how love worked right?

There was only one girl that managed to change that.

He’d always been good friends with Marinette, but for some reason she’d always held back with him. He saw how carefree she was with everyone else, but he never got that from her. Until a few years ago when she started to intern for his father’s fashion house. 

Marinette was halfway through her fashion degree. Luka had just left to tour with his band and Adrien somehow became her shoulder to cry on. The two spent almost every day together and he found himself falling hard for yet another girl he couldn’t have.

Finally, he got to see the carefree Marinette with all her adorable little quirks. At first it felt strangle familiar and then it started to all fit together. The day she bopped him on the nose then folded her arms confidently over her chest while calling him “silly Agreste” was the final piece to the puzzle. 

Marinette was Ladybug and Ladybug was Marinette.

He’d fallen for both of them, at different times and years apart. He felt like the biggest idiot. All this time she’d been right under his nose. Literally, he was at least a foot taller than her.  
Torn, he decided not to tell her in fear that he could lose her as a friend if she found out who he was. He would never come between Marinette and Luka. If friendship was all he could ever have with her, then he’d have to be content with that. As long as she was in his life that was all that mattered. 

The bartender put a tray of shot glasses all filled with different coloured shots on the table in front of them, bringing Adrien back to reality. 

Adrien ran one of his hands through his hair, trying to clear his head. Marinette was dancing provocatively in front of him with Alya. 

“Shots it is then.” He said lifting the glass to his lips. 

The rest of Adrien’s night was a blur of drinks, blue eyes, more drinks, laughter, even more drinks, dancing and way too much physical interaction with Marinette. Not that he was complaining, but he was definitely going to need a cold shower when he got home. 

At some point Nino finished his set and joined them. They continued to dance and drink until the music momentarily faded. The DJs voice rung out through the club. “This was a request from one of you, sassy things out there,” he pointed into the dancing crowd, “for the beautiful Marinette Dupain-Cheng in our VIP lounge. It’s safe to say, we can thank her for the slick new tunes from Four-sided Tragedy.” The music started to play again, and the crowd went wild. 

A few people turned to look at her as “I’m going under and this time I feel there’s no one to save me. This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy,” played throughout the club.

Adrien felt Marinette tense against him. Her glass dropped out of her hand and shattered around their feet. Alya was instantly by her side, wrapping her arms around a shocked Marinette. 

“Oh my god, there’s a remix already. Mari honey, are you Ok? Do you want to go?” Alya asked holding her face. 

“What the actual fuck?” Nino yelled, looking around furiously. 

“No… Yes… What do I do, Al?” Marinette looked shattered and it killed Adrien.

Adrien clenched his fists; he could feel his temper rising and his impulsive thinking took over. He grabbed his jacket and the girl’s bags, passing the bags to Alya and put his jacket over Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Nino get Kim and Ivan to take the girls out the front with you. I just have to do something.” 

Before anyone could stop him, he took off down the stairs, taking two at a time. He pushed his way through the crowd to the stage where the smug DJ was playing his set. Going around the back he snuck onto the stage before anyone noticed. 

Adrien grabbed the DJ and slammed him against one of the speakers. “Who the fuck requested the song?” 

“Whoa… Adrien Agreste?” The DJ smiled raising his hands in surrender. 

“Don’t test me. Who was it?” Adrien growled, pressing his arm firmly across the DJs chest.

“I don’t know. Just some girl.” The DJ said smugly. 

Adrien let him go and took a step back. “You’re pathetic.” He turned to leave.

“Hey Agreste. So, I guess we have you to thank for the song too. I hear she’s a great fuck.”

Adrien saw red. He turned and before the DJ had time to react Adrien’s fist connected with his nose sending him stumbling into the sound board. Blood started to pour from his nose, but Adrien didn’t care, he went to punch him again, but Nino and a bouncer grabbed him and dragged him off the stage.

“What the fuck Nino. Did you hear what he said. You should’ve let me give him the beating his punk ass deserved.” Adrien yelled still struggling against the hands that were holding him. 

“Adrien there’s press here. We have to go. The girls are waiting around the corner but if the press find them…” Nino didn’t have to finish Adrien stopped struggling. 

“I’m good. I’m good!” Adrien raised his hands. The bouncer let him go grumbling something under his breath about the youths of today. 

Adrien and Nino took off towards the exit pushing their way through the dancing crowd. Even with a busted nose the smartass DJ managed to change the song to Apologize and as they walked out, he heard the lyrics “It’s too late to apologize, I said it’s too late to apologize,” being played over and over. 

They found the girls with Ivan and Kim where Nino had left them. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette. She snuggled against his chest. “You Ok?” He asked suddenly feeling guilty for leaving her. 

“Mm hmm. I just wanna get out of here. Can I go back to your place, I don’t want to go home?” She asked looking up at him with those damn eyes.

“Sure.” He answered with out really thinking about it, but it wasn’t like he would’ve said no to her anyway. 

“Adrien do you really think that’s a good idea. She should come home with me.” Alya offered.

“Hello I’m still here. Alya you don’t have to babysit me. I’m good. Go have fun with Nino, don’t let me ruin your night.” 

“Are you sure Mari? I really don’t mind.” Alya looked at Marinette, clearly worried. 

“Hey guys, we don’t have time to for this. The press is heading this way.” Nino said, looking over his shoulder.

“Shit… Shit. Adrien, you better take good care of her, or you’ll have me to answer too.” Alya gave Marinette a kiss and her bag then nudged the two towards to road. “Quick grab that taxi.” 

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand, he looked down at her and she nodded. “Don’t worry Al. You know I will.” He yelled over his shoulder as the two ran towards the taxi. His sensitive hearing heard her reply as they jumped into the taxi. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adrien, you have it bad for Marinette. I wasn't sure about Adrien's actions in the end but I think with age more of his Chat Noir side would be showing. Would love to know peoples opinions. 
> 
> And just in case you missed it, Adrien knows she's Ladybug. So remember last chapter, he knew why Ladybug was at the concert and that Mari wouldn't answer Adrien's txt but she wouldn't turn her stray Chaton away. So he checked on her as Chat knowing she'd have trouble sleeping *clutches heart* :')


	5. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette fluff :)

Adrien was silent in the taxi on the way to his apartment. He hadn’t let go of Marinette’s hand and his thumb softly rubbed her knuckles as he looked out the window. She studied his handsome face for a moment. It was rare to see Adrien angry; she could tell he was still working over something in his pretty head. Even thought he was clenching his jaw and frowning he was still so god damn sexy. 

Marinette snuggled into his jacket and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was far from sober, but the shock of the DJs stunt had shaken her enough to throw her earlier mood completely on its head. The last two weeks had been hell, at some point in the evening she’d decided she needed to at least have a moments peace before she no doubt fell back into her why is everything so shitty mood in the morning.

The taxi stopped, Adrien payed the driver and helped her out of the car. Adrien’s apartment building was an old factory that had been converted into loft apartments. Marinette had been there before, but the building still took her breath away with its large stone bricks and decorative arched windows. Adrien owned the whole top level. It had been his mothers and even though it was rightfully his, he’d insisted on officially buying it off his father. Marinette could never really understand what it was like to be born into money, but she respected Adrien’s values. He would rather work for his needs than demand money from his trust fund. Even without his trust fund, money wasn’t a problem. Adrien was classed as one of Paris’ top paid models even though it was just a part time job.

They got out of the lift and Adrien unlocked the large wooden door of his apartment. He held it open for her to enter as he turned the lights on. Marinette walked into the hallway, she loved his apartment and the way all the different elements fitted together. From the old brick walls to the warm woods and white marble. One side of the hallway walls was made of black framed glass panels. On the other side of the glass wall was the industrial style kitchen/dinning. At the end of the hallway the room opened up into the large open spaced lounge room. Huge arched shaped windows lined the far wall giving the apartment amazing views of the city lights.

An oversized plush lounge wrapped around the glass and wood coffee table with a large TV mounted on the wall. Adrien’s piano sat by itself in the far corner. Wood and metal stairs lead up to the mezzanine level above the entrance and kitchen where Adrien’s bedroom and bathroom were. 

Adrien still hadn’t said a word, he threw his keys, phone and wallet on the desk in front of the lounge. Marinette watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck in a tell tail sigh that he was nervous. His shirt lifted with his arm, showing a hint of his toned stomach. He caught her looking at him and smiled. He seemed to realize she was standing awkwardly in his apartment and he hadn’t even said a word to her since they’d left the club. 

“Shit. Sorry Marinette. My home is your home, you should know that by now.” He walked over to her and took his jacket off her shoulders. His hands softly touching her neck as he did, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. Marinette noticed his bruised knuckles as he put his jacket on the lounge. 

“Adrien. What happened to your hand?” She asked as she grabbed his wrist to study his knuckles. 

“It’s nothing Marinette.” He said pulling his hand back.

“That’s bullshit Adrien. Don’t lie to me.” Marinette put her hand on her hip and frowned up at him. 

“Ha, Ok Marinette. You’re one to talk. You should try answering your phone for once.” He snapped startling her.

“What the hells that meant to mean?” Marinette folded her arms over her chest with a huff.

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been about you. I kept making all these crazy things up in my head. Alya wouldn’t tell me anything other than you were just going through something. I thought we could talk about anything Marinette?” He said softly, looked at her with sad green eyes. 

Any anger she had slipped away. She hadn’t meant to make him worry. She’d been too wrapped up in her head, facing Adrien wasn’t something she was ready to do after she’d broken up with Luka. 

“I’m sorry. Can we sit.” She motioned to the teal coloured lounge. 

“Sure.” He took her hand and leaded her to the lounge. 

Marinette gently put her bag on the coffee table and unzipped her boots. She kicked them off and pulled her legs up onto the soft lounge like she had so many times before. Something about this time felt different thought. Nervous butterflies swirled around her stomach as Adrien grabbed a folded blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Trying to calm her nerves, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“I didn’t mean to shut you out. I couldn’t face you and I definitely didn’t know what to say to you.” Marinette watched his expression change and he took a moment to respond. 

“So, I was the reason you didn’t come to work?” He looked hurt and more than a little confused. 

Marinette hated the way she was making him feel. She needed to tell him the truth, but she was scared. Was it too soon? What if he didn’t feel the same way? What would happen to their friendship? She hated the thought of not having him in her life at all. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours Marinette.” He gentle tapped his finger against her forehead. 

“I… Luka purposed to me.” Marinette blurted out but Adrien interrupted before she could finish.

“Oh… ahh… Ok. I wasn’t expecting that.” He looked away from her and she watched him swallow then clench his jaw. 

“Adrien. I broke up with him.” She had his full attention now and he turned his head to study her face. “I still love him. I think I always will in a way, but I’m not in love with him anymore. Our lives are heading in different directions. He wanted me to move to LA, but my life is here. My parents are here. Alya and Nino are here. You’re here.” She reached out and took his hand. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly at him.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I… This may sound selfish but I’m glad you’re not going…” He rubbed his neck again with his free hand. “I’d miss us… I mean this… you, I’d miss you.” A soft blush spread over his cheeks and he squeezed her hand. 

“I’d miss you too.” She looked down at their hands still linked and felt a stab of guilt.

“Marinette, are you Ok? I know everyone has probably been asking you but don’t hold it all in, because I know that’s what you do, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Marinette sighed and looked back up, focusing on a spot on the wall. “Yeah I know. I’ll be Ok though.” She turned back to him. “Sooo, what happened to your hand?”

Adrien knew she was holding back but he wasn’t going to push her to talk and he could tell she was desperate to change the subject. “Oh umm, well it’s a funny story. I may have kinda punched the DJ.” He said smirking and holding his bruised hand up. 

His lopsided grin was so adorably cute, she couldn’t help but giggle. “How very impulsive of you Agreste. You should really ice that.” 

“Nar. It’s fine, think I broke his nose though. Gabriel is going to be pissed.” 

Marinette shook her head and bounced of the lounge, ruffling his hair as she walked past. Thankful of the change of topic. 

“Hey where are you going?” Adrien tried to grab her as she passed but she managed to escape, and he fell face first into the lounge. 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at his change of mood. She hated to see him sad and his playful side really was like a ray of sunshine that left her feeling all warm and fuzzy. “You know you shouldn’t give a fuck about what your father thinks.” She yelled from the kitchen.

“I don’t. I’m still going to get a lecture thought.” He mumbled back.

She opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and walked back over to Adrien who hadn’t moved. She rolled him over and he playfully grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. Marinette squealed, but unbeknown to Adrien she had one up on him. She quickly lifted his shirt up and placed the frozen bag against his stomach before pulling his shirt back down. 

Adrien screeched somewhat like a wounded cat and jumped up sending Marinette rolling off him and onto the floor. She laid on the soft rug unable to move as tears ran down her cheeks from laughter. 

“You. You. Evil.” He almost hissed at her still jumping around trying to get the escaped peas out of his pants. 

Marinette laid there watching him, she loved seeing him like this. Not worrying about his father’s deadlines or his studies, so carefree and… Oh. My. God… Chat like. Her laughter stopped and about a million new questions flooded her head. Everything about him in that moment reminded her of her silly stray, Chat Noir.

Adrien noticed she’d stopped laughing and instantly went over to her. He reached his hand down to help her up.

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” He asked, concern written all over his face as he pulled Marinette to her feet.

Marinette could feel his breath against her face. She looked up into his green eyes wondering if they were Chat’s eyes. Adrien gentle brought his hand up to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his hand still searching his eyes for answers. She wanted to kiss him. God, she wanted to kiss him. She bit her lip and he softly pulled it free letting his finger linger on her bottom lip. He swallowed thickly then leant down towards her. She turned her face up and their lips brushed just as Adrien’s phone startled to ring. 

“Shit.” He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. “It can go to voice mail.” 

“You should answer it might be important.” Marinette put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him in the direction of his cell phone.

Adrien groaned then flopped onto the lounge and reached over to grab it. “Hello… Ok. Yes. That’s not the time frame we talked about. Hold on a moment please.” He held his hand over the speaker. “I’m so sorry, it’s a business call. I have to take it.” He said pouting. 

“That’s Ok. Can I have a shower?” She asked twisting a piece of hair around her finger and biting her lip again.

“Sure, you know where the towels are right?” He jumped over the couch and sat down at his desk still pouting.

Marinette nodded, grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs fully aware Adrien was watching her every move from where he now sat at his desk. 

She passed his bed remembering the nights she’d slept in it after working late on different projects with Adrien, who was always a gentleman and slept on the lounge downstairs. The large bathroom had a black freestanding bath and lush shower with over sized shower head. She closed the door and opened her bag. Tikki poked her head out just a fraction to make sure it was safe to come out. 

“You can come out Tikki. Are you OK?” Marinette asked her kwami as she flew out of the bag. 

“Yes, thank you. I can feel you are not though.” Tikki looked at Marinette. Tears were forming in her eyes and Tikki was quick to grab a tissue and give it to her chosen. 

“I feel so guilty Tikki. I almost kissed Adrien. What am I doing here?” Marinette started to pace, wiping her eyes as she did. 

“Marinette, I think it’s clear you love Adrien. I don’t think you can stop the inevitable. You’re going to kiss him one way or another. You have both avoided your feelings for years, you can’t do it forever. It won’t matter if you kiss him now or in a week or a month. It’s going to happen, and it will hurt Luka, but Luka also told you to be happy.” 

“Tikki… I…” Marinette stopped and looked at her kwami. 

“No Marinette. Sometimes you use this to much.” Tikki lightly tapped Marinette’s forehead. “You need to trust yourself and follow this.” Tikki floated down to her chest and rested her little paw over her heart. “Trust what you know is true in your heart. You deserve to be happy.” And with that Tikki kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just two cute and when they both let their guard down can you imagine how playful this relationship will be! So I have no idea where the frozen peas bit came from (my heads weird like that) but if you've been on the receiving end of this it's awful but if you're the evil one it's funny as hell to watch their reaction. No, no, I've never done this to my Husband, *evil snickers*   
> Oh so close, damn phone!  
> Marinette is starting to open her eyes and see the similarity's between Chat and Adrien. Next chapter be prepared for more than just fluff as it starts to heat up =)


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette at it's finest. Sia's song Helium is mentioned in this chapter. The version I used for inspiration was by Ryan Dolan. I will learn one day how to add links but haven't managed it yet. Remember all characters are aged up in this story. Marinette is 22 and Adrien is 23.

Adrien lay on the lounge listening to the shower, trying not the think about the very naked Marinette who was occupying it. 

The night had been a blur. There was way too much alcohol consumed and his head still felt slightly fuzzy. One thing Adrien hadn’t minded, was dancing with Marinette. The way her body had moved against his had driven him crazy. He’d tried to keep his distance. He hadn’t wanted to take advantage of her, knowing she was going through something. But as hard as he tried, she was determined to torment him. Marinette had instigated most of the shots and when it had gotten to the tequila, somehow, she’d ended up licking the salt off his hand instead of hers. He could have said no but her pout and those darn blue eyes were hard to refuse. “Weak Agreste, weak.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Plagg snickered and floated down to his chosen. “Wow kid, so she’s broken up with snake boy and you’re going to skim around the fact that you’ve been pining over her for years. Do yourself a favour and tell her already. I’m over hearing about it.”

“Thanks, Plagg. You’re such a great support.” Adrien mumbled, throwing a cushion at the little black cat. 

“You want support, buy a bra kid. Just don’t blow it. I’m over Sass rubbing it in my face that his chosen got lady luck this time around.” Plagg crossed his arms while still floating around his chosen’s face.

“Don’t you have some cheese to eat somewhere?” Adrien sat up and ran his hands through his blonde hair. 

“Yeah, yeah kid. Good luck.” Plagg gave him a little salute and flew off to find his stash of cheese. 

Adrien stood up and walked over to his piano. He needed to calm his nerves somehow. He sat down and ran his fingers over the smooth keys. He hadn’t played for ages and it wasn’t until he started to play that he realized just how much he missed it. Playing the piano had become second nature to him but it reminded him of his mum who was still missing. It still hurt even after all these years. 

He’d started to play Sia’s song Helium. It had been stuck in his head for ages.

“I’m trying but I keep falling down. I cry out but nothing comes now. I give my all and I know peace will come. I never wanted to need someone. Yeah, I wanted to play deaf thought I could do all this on my own, but even superman sometimes needs superwoman’s soul. Help me out of this hell. Your love lifts me up like helium. Your love lifts me up when I’m down down down. When I hit the ground your all I need.” His eyes were close, and he hadn’t even realized he was singing until he’d neared the end of the song. 

He knew he could sing but it was something he never did in front of anyone. It was enough that he was a model, could play the piano, speak several fluently languages, be the top shooter in his college basketball team, been to the nationals in fencing as well as working for his father’s fashion house while studding psychology. Last thing he needed was for people to know he could sing too. 

“Is there anything you can’t do, Agreste.” Marinette sat down next Adrien, startling him. 

He turned towards her still semi lost in thought only to find her in nothing but a white towel. Her black hair still wet stuck to her skin like threads of silk that trailed over her shoulders and down her back. Adrien gulped and tried not to choke on his saliva.

“You.” He could have died right there. Why was it when he needed his brain the most it failed him. He could just imagine Plagg choking on his cheese somewhere in fits of laughter. “I... I mean you look cold.” He stared down at his hands resting on the keys.

Marinette looked at him then burst out laughing. He couldn’t help but smile and blush at the same time. She was truly beautiful and to see her laughing was worth the embarrassment.

“No really, Adrien that was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that.” She nudged his shoulder with hers. “It shouldn’t surprise me though. You’re good at everything.” 

“Nah, not really. There’s heaps of stuff I can’t do.” He let his fingers play a few notes still unable to hold her gaze. 

“Really? Name something you’re not good at then?” Marinette put her finger under his chin and lifted it up, so he was forced to look into her eyes.

“Saying no to you. I’m going to have a killer headache tomorrow.” He said smirking as he tried to cover just how nervous he felt.

“Oh no, no, no, you’re not going to blame me for that Agreste.” She nudged his shoulder again. “So, what you’re saying is you’ll do whatever I ask of you?” She smiled seductively at him. 

“See, when you smile at me like that, yeah it would be near impossible to say no.” He held her gaze this time, trying to work out what was going on in her head. 

“Tell me something that’s real then.” She said with a hint of shyness in her voice. She nibbled on her lower lip, a sign Adrien had come to learn meant she was nervous.

“I’m in love with someone that I shouldn’t be.” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Marinette had just broken up with Luka, the last thing he wanted was to be her rebound. He wanted more, he wanted to be her forever. He stood up suddenly refusing to look at her. 

“Adrien?” 

“I’ll get you some clothes.” Without waiting for a reply, Adrien walked upstairs and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a t-shit and boxers and turned around only to find her standing right behind him. 

“These are going to be huge on you but at least they’ll be comfy.” He said dropping his eyes to the floor again.

“Adrien… I.” Her words caught in her throat as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leant into his hand humming softly at the warmth of his skin against hers. 

“You want to know what I’m truly bad at Marinette. Telling people how I feel. Namely one person.” He ran his finger over her bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her mouth and his body replied in ways he hoped she wouldn’t notice. 

Marinette opened her eyes and looked up into Adrien’s through her long lashes. He could tell she was deep in thought and he dropped his hand, scared of where the conversation was or wasn’t heading. 

She blinked a few times then took the clothes from his hand. She turned her back to him and in one swift motion dropped the towel and pulled his t-shit over her wet hair. He was left stunned at the quick glimpse of her bare back and toned butt. She was going to be the death of him.

He was completely lost for words as she pulled the boxers up and turned back around, her cheeks slightly pink making her cute freckles stand out. 

“Did you know that I’ve had a crush on you ever since you gave me that umbrella, the first day we met?” She blurted out so fast Adrien took a moment to understand what she said. Her cheeks were turning a darker shade of pink and she crossed her arms. The pose and pout reminded him of the 14-year-old Marinette from their school days. Suddenly he remembered the young Marinette always shy and stuttering around him. The realisation was like having a bucket of cold water tipped over his head.

“You… You had a crush on me?” 

“Yes! I was in love with you then and I’m in love with you now. I don’t think feelings that strong ever really go away, I just learned to live with it.” She didn’t look at him until the last words left her mouth. The way her blue eyes sparkled under her lashes and the little pout on her lips send shivers through him. 

He took a step towards her and then another, closing the gap while holding her gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as he brought his face to hers. Their lips met and the room seemed to melt away leaving only the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Adrien moaned as she nibbled on his ear then trailed soft kisses down his neck to the base of his throat. “Marinette?” He breathed as she started to unbutton his shirt.

“Shhh no talking.” Before he could answer she’d torn his shirt off, pushed him onto his bed and straddled his hips. 

Adrien grabbed her waist as she leant down to kiss him again. He moaned into her mouth as she rocked her hips forwards. His hands glided under the lose t-shirt and over the soft skin of her back. As she rocked forwards again, he felt her breasts against his chest through the soft material. She whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine. “When you said you loved someone, you did mean me right?” 

His eyes fluttered open; he shifted his weight until he was on top of her. “Yes,” he kissed her forehead, “yes,” he kissed her nose, “yes,” he kissed her lips. “I Adrien Agreste are guilty of loving you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ He said staring into her eyes, a wide grin on his face. She giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

“That tickles.” She breathed as she pulled his face back to hers. Their lips met, and he let her tongue explore his mouth. It was his turn to tease her this time and he rocked against her. He nearly lost it when she moaned, locking her legs around his hips and pushing him down against her again. 

They fell into a rhythm against each other as they lost themselves in an endless kiss. It wasn’t until he felt Marinette’s hands unbutton his jeans that his morals caught up with him. “Marinette, you have no idea how much I want this.” He moaned against her lips. “But I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re not sober and only just come out of a relationship.” 

“Shit Agreste, why are you so perfect?” She stared into his eyes and pouted as her legs let him go.

He gently kissed her nose. “Oh, I’m far from perfect Marinette. You have no idea just how much I want you right now, but I don’t want to be your rebound.”

“Adrien Agreste, you could never be just a rebound.” Marinette giggled, half amused, half frustrated. 

“I’m going to hold you to that Marinette. I’m going to have a shower. A very cold shower. Don’t go anywhere.” He smiled at her then softly kissed her lips. “You taste like peppermint.” 

“Yup, I used your toothbrush.” Marinette giggled wriggling away from him.

“Of course, you did.” He said shaking his head and grinning ear to ear as he walked into his bathroom. 

*

Marinette lay in Adrien’s bed, her head rested on one of his many pillows that smelt of him. She felt giddy but she didn’t know if it was from kissing Adrien or the alcohol. God he was a good kisser and she really hadn’t wanted him to stop. The way his hard body had moved against hers made her body tingle just thinking about it. She loved him and he loved her back. There were things they had to work out. Of course, he didn’t know she was Ladybug. Did he need to know? 

Alya and Nino were going to die. And then there was Luka. Oh god Luka. How was she going to tell him? Luka had said to her that he wanted her to be happy, but she knew this was going to really hurt him.

He was friends with Adrien. Did that make it easier or worse? And of course, he knew that she once had feelings for Adrien. Would he think he was always just her second choice? Because he wasn’t, she did love him, and she still did, but she wasn’t in love with him anymore. Not in the way he still loved her.

Marinette was tired, body and soul. She inhaled and exhaled like Tikki had taught her to calm her jittery nerves. It helped. She let her senses take over and focused on her surroundings. The sound of running water from the shower, the texture of the sheets against her body and the scent of Adrien. Her eyes felt heavy and she let her mind drift into darkness.

*

Adrien ruffled his blonde hair with his towel. The shower had helped. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t taken matters into his own hands literally in the shower, but he still wanted her. God did he want her right now. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he still hated his morals right now. Why did he always have to play by the rules, Chat wouldn’t. Of course, she didn’t know he was Chat, yet. 

With the towel around his waist he walked back into his room to find some pyjama pants. He expected Marinette to be awake ready to torment him again. He didn’t expect to find her curled up asleep in his bed. She had never looked more angelic. Her dark hair flowed over the pillow framing her milky face, her cheeks still flushed and lips red from their kisses. He threw on lose fitting pyjama pants and slid in next to her. 

He curled his body around hers. The moment was something he’d wanted for so long he wondered if he was already asleep dreaming. Of course, he’d snuggled her as Chat, but she didn’t know that, and it was so different without the leather suit. He could feel her soft skin against his. Her small body moulded perfectly against his as if she was made to be in his arms. 

With her warm body pressed against his and the rhythm of her soft heartbeat against his chest, it didn’t take long for sleep to pull him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a little hotter than I'm use to writing. Hope it was romantic without being cringe worthy! I thought the piano scene was so sweet and I like Marinette's cheeky side. I think she is a very playful character once she is comfortable. Being that they are in their yearly 20s and comfortable around each other I don't see why she would shy away from him :)


	7. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Adreinette! Please remember all characters are aged up

The first thing Marinette was aware of was the warm body next to hers. Her face was nuzzled up against Adrien’s bare chest and her head rested on his shoulder. Their legs were tangled together, and her arm was over his muscular torso. She felt his heartbeat against her cheek, and she let it calm her nerves. There was nothing wrong with what happened last night. Yes, the alcohol had helped her to spill her feelings, but it hadn’t made her forget herself. She’d meant every word she’d said, and everything that came after it. 

Marinette wriggled under Adrien’s arm until she was almost on his chest so she could study his sleeping face. He was so handsome; he always had been. He’d kept his boyish good looks but there was an edge to it now. Maybe it was his shadowed jawline or the confidence he’d gained over the years. His body was still slim but muscular in all the right places. His blonde hair was a tousled mess and stuck up in the cutest way. 

Something nagged at the back of her mind, she couldn’t for the life of her piece it together. Adrien’s eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes. When his sleepy eyes fell on Marinette’s face his lips curled and he gave her a goofy grin. 

Oh my god he really does look like Chat, Marinette thought. No way. It’s just a coincidence. Could he be Chat? He couldn’t be, that would mean he’s been right in front of me this whole time. Adrien is just Adrien and Chat is just… Who is Chat? It was like an internal back and forth with the two sides of her brain. The logical side and the dreamer and at the moment no one was winning. 

She’d come to realise over the years she loved Chat Noir deeply. Confused was an understatement when it came to her love for him, but she’d always hidden her feelings. It wasn’t safe or smart to ever go there. So, she’d always kept Chat at a safe distance, even though he was one of her best friends. Would she be happy if Adrien was Chat? Hell yes! It would be like two for the price of one, but life didn’t work that way. She wasn’t living a fairy tale and it wasn’t fair to wish for things like that.

She loved Adrien. She was finally in his arms and had a real chance at having a relationship with him, why would she even risk that with thoughts of Chat?

“Mmm, you’re still here. I’m glad it wasn’t just a dream.” Adrien said sleepily as he kissed her forehead. 

Ignoring her internal turmoil, she brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. “Mmm hmm… me too.”  
She brushed her nose against his before lifting her head again. “Can we just stay here and never leave?”

“Sounds like a perfect plan princess. I have everything I need right here.” He said shifting her body so they were lying on their side face to face. Marinette nuzzled her head under his chin and hugged him tight so he couldn’t see the confused look on her face.  
It was just a coincidence. Princess was a term of endearment that lots of people used. Including Chat, her mind screamed. 

Marinette you need to stop, she internally told herself. She inhaled and her nose was filled with the scent of Adrian. He smelt of coconut shower gel. His body was warm against hers and responding in ways that made her want him. She brought her face back up to his and kissed him passionately pushing her body firmly against his. He moaned into her mouth and moved on top of her. With his legs between hers she could feel just how much he wanted her. Marinette’s hands ran down his back as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against her. He responded by moaning against her ear sending a tingle down her spine and between her legs. 

“You don’t need to run off and have a shower now do you?” She whispered into his ear. 

“Not unless you’re coming with me.” He breathed, emphasising the word coming.

She giggled and playfully bit his lower lip. His hand slipped under the t-shirt she wore and cupped her breast, his thumb softly brushed over her nipple. Her back arched in response and he smiled against her lips. Her hands pulled at his pants, she wanted to feel all of him against her. She could feel his hesitation. Adrien had good morals, but she didn’t want to wait, they could talk later but right now she wanted him. She needed him.

There was a loud knock on the door. “Adrien, we need to talk.”

“You have to be kidding me.” He growled as he flopped face first onto the pillow next to Marinette’s head.

“Is that your father?” Marinette squeaked. “I thought he was out of town.”

“Yeah, he’s meant to be.” Adrien rolled of Marinette and covered his eyes with his hands.  
“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” Taking his hands away he turned his head to look into her blue eyes.

“It’s OK, we’ve waited this long, right?” She kissed his nose. As frustrated as she was, it wasn’t his fault. “Umm, do you want me to hide?” She asked looking around his large loft apartment.

Adrien’s bed was on the upper level but due to the open floor plan there was only glass panels that did nothing other than stopping someone falling to the lower level. In fact, there really wasn’t anywhere to hide other than the bathroom. 

*

Adrien kissed her lips and brushed her hair out of her face. “You Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are someone I never want to hide. I know we haven’t really done much talking yet.” As if to prove a point he kissed her passionately. “But I want this. I want you.”

It was her turn to kiss him this time and they didn’t break apart until there was another loud knock at the door. 

“Adrien, I know you are home.”

Adrien groaned. “To be continued.” He kissed her nose and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, frustrated at the situation. And this was why he’d brought his own place. There was never any privacy at the mansion and his father knew nothing of boundaries. Over the last few years Gabriel had tried to be a better father, if you could call it that. But Adrien didn’t want anything to do with it. He was always polite to his father and they worked together but he didn’t crave his attention or praise like he’d done as a child. 

He grabbed a hoodie off the floor and pulled it over his head, then lent down and kissed Marinette again before heading downstairs to open the door as his father knocked again.

“You could have called first.” Adrien snapped, opening the heavy wooden door. 

“And you wouldn’t have answered Adrien.” Gabriel said walking around Adrien. Gabriel’s bodyguard, Angus nodded at Adrien but stayed in the hallway.

“It’s early and a Saturday, so yeah probably not but I don’t see what could be so important.” Adrian followed his father into the kitchen located under the upper level. He sat at the table and watched his father start to prepare the coffee machine. Gabriel pulled three cups out of the cupboard. Of course, he knew, he knew everything Adrien did. 

“Yes, it is Saturday, but it’s 11:30am Adrien. Now how does Mlle Dupain-Cheng take her coffee?” 

“Cut the crap Gabriel, why are you here? Aren’t you meant to be in New York?” Adrien was in no mood for pleasantries. 

“Adrien, I understand we have had our differences, but I am still your father. I have not come here to argue. I am here to advice yourself and Mlle Dupain-Cheng.” He stopped what he was doing and took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose before replacing them and staring at Adrien.

“I don’t understand what you’re on about.” Adrien was confused and frustrated. How had his morning gone from kissing Marinette to this?

“Good morning, Monsieur Agreste.” 

Adrien felt his anger ease as his eyes fell on Marinette. She was wearing one of his shirts as a dress with a belt around her waist accentuating her figure. The blue of the materiel matched her blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her feet were bare. 

“I wish I could say it was a good morning Mlle Dupain-Cheng. We have a media issue. Have either of you seen the news this morning?” 

Adrien turned to Marinette as she sat down next to him. He took her hand in his ignoring his fathers raised eyebrows. 

“No, and I don’t see how it affects us.” Adrien said taking the coffee from his father.

“Let me start by saying you’re a grown man now Adrien. What you do in privacy is your business. What you do in public is unfortunately not. It becomes the company’s business and as long as you are representing the Agreste name I expect you to behave in a certain way.” He raised his hand to cut Adrien off. “Let me finish Adrien. I have no problem with this pairing. I think Mlle Dupain-Cheng will be good for you, but that said.” He reached inside his coat and pulled out several newspapers. As he put it on the bench in front of the pair Marinette gasped as she read the headline. Adrien picked it up to get a better look.

* LUKA COUFFAINE LONG-TERM GIRLFRIEND’S WILD NIGHT WITH  
MODEL AND BACHELOR OF THE YEAR ADRIEN AGRESTE.

* DID THE NIGHT END WITH AN ENGAGEMENT?

* ADRIEN AGRESTE BREAKS DJ’S NOSE DEFENDING HIS LOVER.

* DISTRAUGHT COUFFAINE SEEN AT AIRPORT THIS MORNING.

* HOW WILL THE ROCK HEART THROB REACT WHEN HE CONFRONTS THE  
LOVE OF HIS LIFE MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG?

Were just a few of the headlines. Adrien threw the paper back onto the bench. Pictures from the nightclub were plastered all over the front pages. In the pictures the two were dancing looking very much like a couple. Marinette licking his hand while doing shots. Marinette trying on Alix ring and Adrien looking at her hand smiling. The sleazy reporters had flipped the picture to look like it was her wedding finger. Adrien punching the DJ and getting dragged off the stage and the pair leaving in a taxi together. Last was a picture of Luka looking miserable at an airport somewhere in Europe. 

Marinette sat frozen next to him. He wanted to hold her and tell her it would all workout, but something told him that she needed a moment. 

“This is bullshit.” He pointed at the paper standing up and walking towards the over sized windows that looked out over Paris.

“Adrien, you should be careful not to stand to close to the windows. There are reporters on the street waiting for you both.” He turned to Marinette. “How do you take your coffee Mlle Dupain-Cheng?”

“Umm… two sugars and cream please.” Marinette answered looking distant. 

“So, what now father?” He asked looking back to Marinette. He was furious. Marinette didn’t deserve any of this. 

Luka wasn’t famous when he’d started to date Marinette, but over the years as his band got more successful, the closer the press had watched Marinette. Adrien realized he was only going to make it worse for her now that she would be linked to the Agreste name. He sat back down and wrapped her in his arms. She buried her head under his chin, and he could feel her small body shake. 

“We need to give the press a statement. Nothing too personal. But we need to put these rumours to rest. Luka Couffaine holds a lot of followers and has modelled for Agreste, we don’t need him giving us a bad name. Mlle Dupain-Cheng works under you Adrien, we need to address that as well.”

“This is ridicules, I’ve known Marinette since I was thirteen. It’s not like I used my position at Agreste to my advantage.” He hated the media. It was one thing to write crap about him, he’d become adapt to it over the years. But it was entirely another thing to bring Marinette into it. 

“Yes, I understand Adrien, but the media will run with it.” Gabriel said as he sat across from them.

Marinette let go of Adrien and turned to Gabriel. “This is my fault Monsieur, I apologize, I… I didn’t think about any of this. I broke up with Luka two weeks ago. I never thought it needed to be made public news.” 

“Marinette, it’s not your fault. You haven’t asked for any of this. It’s because of who Luka and I are. You shouldn’t have to put up with any of this.” Adrien was having trouble controlling his anger. 

“Adrien your emotions will not help the situation. I see Mille Dupain-Cheng. That does help the situation some.”

“Marinette… Please call me Marinette.” She wasn’t Gabriel Agreste’s biggest fan when it came to parenting. In fact, she hated the way he’d treated Adrien. She still had a feeling he had something to do with Hawkmoth or worse was Hawkmoth but since Hawkmoth hadn’t been active for years, she had been forced to let it go. 

“Marinette. Do not be to hard on you’re self. You are both young adults and it is normal to want to do normal things. Unfortunately, the media thrive on events such as this.” He turned to Adrien. “And violent altercations does not help the matter either Adrien.” He eyed Adrien’s bruised hand.

“Yeah well that asshole deserved it.” Adrien snapped. 

“All the same, my lawyer has contacted him with a settlement figure to make it go away. That is the kind of media we can avoid Adrien.” 

“So, the guy gets away with being an asshole and you throw money at him? Great.” 

“Adrien to keep a public façade, you have to learn to let things go. Sometime life isn’t fair, but you’re not a child anymore Adrien.” With that Gabriel stood. “Our publicist will prepare a statement and email it to you before it is release to the press. In the meantime, I suggest you both stay here until the media dies down. I will have some clothes sent over for you Marinette.” 

“Thank you, Monsieur.” Marinette said, feeling suddenly very aware that she was wearing Adrien’s shirt and how it must look.

“One more thing before I leave. I know it is none of my business but how do you want our publicist to address this relationship? Is it a one off or…?” 

Both Adrien and Marinette said “No.” at the same time. Gabriel looked at both of them and nodded. “Very well, shall we simply call it a… new beginning?” 

Adrien looked at Marinette, her cheeks were slightly pink, but she held his gaze and nodded. 

“Yes.” Adrien answered not taking his eyes off Marinette.

Gabriel nodded. “Very well then. I’ll let myself out. Good day.” He turned and left.

“I’m so sorry Marinette.” Adrien said once the door closed. He wrapped his arms around her again. 

She leant against him and closed her eyes. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone out last night.”

“Don’t. If you hadn’t of been there you wouldn’t have ended up here.” Adrien lifted her up and carried her over to the lounge. 

He flopped down onto the lounge still cradling Marinette in his arms. “Are you hungry? I’ll cook us breakfast and we can talk about you know, stuff.” He looked at her with questioning eyes. 

Marinette pulled his face to hers and kissed him. “Don’t you mean lunch?” She breathed into his ear. 

“Same, same.” He moved her off his lap and leaned over her covering her face and neck with butterfly kisses. 

Marinette giggled as his lips brushed against her neck. It was like music to his ears as he rubbed his nose against her soft hair. “I could get use to this, Purrincess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story Chat Blanc never happened. Not that Gabriel will ever win any prizes for father of the year but I'd like to think somewhere in there he really does care about Adrien and in that ep he clearly didn't so it never happened in my world... Well at least not yet :)


	8. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with only a bit of angst in this chapter.

Marinette watched Adrien as he ate the pancakes he’d cooked, while hers sat untouched. They smelt so good, but she was to lost in thought to eat. She was sure Adrien had said Purrincess but that was impossible. Wasn’t it? Both Adrien and Chat had blonde hair, amazingly green eyes and would be about the same height and build but that didn’t mean they were the same person. They’d both came into her life almost at the same time ten years ago. If Adrien was Chat surely she’d have noticed by now. Then again Adrien had never suspected her as Ladybug. 

“I promise, you won’t get food poisoning. My cooking’s not that bad, well at least I hope it’s not.” Adrien said looking a little worried as he nudged what was left on his plate with his fork. 

Marinette blinked a few times then smiled at him. “It’s not your cooking. It’s just everything that’s going on and stuff.” She picked up her fork and poked the maple syrup covered pancake a few times before breaking some off and putting it in her mouth. “Mmm… Mmm this is actually really good.” She mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes.

Adrien laughed. “Ha, see I told you.” 

They were sitting on the soft rug with their plates on the coffee table. The only sound in the apartment was the pitter patter of rain against the windows. Marinette felt like the weather matched her mood. How was it even possible to be so happy one minute and miserable the next? The guilt was overwhelming knowing that Luka had found out like that. Luka had even questioned her feelings for Adrien on more than one occasion. Now only two weeks and she had proved Luka right. On top of that, the whole world now knew how she felt about Adrien. Did Chat know too? And why was she even thinking about Chat.

Adrien’s cell phone beeped, and he picked it up. Marinette watched him as he read something. His brows rose then scrunch together as he frowned and looked up at her. 

“Nathalie emailed me the statement. It’s nothing exciting but you should read it anyway.” He said passing her his phone.

Marinette took the phone and read the short statement. 

Hi Adrien, 

As discussed, this morning with your father, attached it the statement. Could both you and Mlle Dupain-Cheng read it and get back to me ASAP.

Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have been close friends since school. Recently Mlle Dupain-Cheng ended her long-term relationship with Luka Couffaine.  
As a result, M Agreste and Mlle Dupain-Cheng have been spending more time together.  
The media have wrongfully tried to claim the two are engaged. This is false news and as such should be dismissed.  
M Agreste and Mlle Dupain-Cheng do not wish to put labels on their relationship as of yet, as it is in the early stages. The couple would appreciate their space so as to develop their relationship without media interference.  
Meanwhile M Agreste’s disagreement with DJ Buster was provoked, that being said M Agreste would like to publicly apologize as he doesn’t condone violence.

Regards, Nathalie 

Marinette handed back the phone. “It’s so formal.”

“Yeah, best to keep it straight to the point or they try to read too much into it. Are you okay with it? I can ask Nathalie to change it if you’re not?” 

“No, it’s fine it’s just… kinda weird I guess.” Marinette looked down, she felt overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Adrien nodded then quickly responded to the email, once finished he threw the phone on the coffee table and brushed his fingers over her cheek. “You know I love you right?” He softly kissed her forehead. “That doesn’t mean we have to rush things. I’ll wait as long as I have to.” 

Marinette looked into his green eyes, he looked so vulnerable. She knew he was trusting her with his heart and at the same time begging her not to break it. Tikki’s speech floated into her head and she closed her eyes. ‘Damn it, just stop over thinking Marinette and listen to your heart,’ she internally scolded herself. When she opened them Adrien was silently watching her. A tear ran down her cheek. He brushed it away and she smiled at him. She knew no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t ignore her feelings any longer. It was already out and as much as she hated the way it happened Luka knew.

“I think I could get use to you saying that, but just to make sure, maybe you should say it again.” Marinette lent against him and wrapped her arms around his chest, snuggling her face under his chin. He relaxed against her and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you.” He breathed into her messy hair. 

Marinette lifted her head to look him in the eyes as she whispered, “I love you too Adrien,” against his lips. 

It started as a sugary kiss, soft and sweet. Marinette broke away first only to brush her lips against the sensitive skin just below his ear. Adrien shivered and moaned softly as her kisses travelled down his neck, stopping at his collar bone. Her hands ran under his hoodie and she lifted it up. Adrien didn’t hesitate to help her remove it and he pulled it over his head ruffling his blonde hair in a very Chat like way.  
Marinette watched his muscles flex as he threw the hoddie on the floor. He caught her looking at him and smiled wickedly at her then grabbed her butt and lifted her onto his lap. She let out a little squeak in surprise then giggled as he brought his lips to meet hers. 

“We can stop whenever you want too.” He breathed against her lips. 

She responded by smiling innocently at him while her hands came to rest on his smooth chest, then playfully pushed him to the floor.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it.” He said, running his hands up her thighs and grabbing her hips under her shirt. 

“Mm hmm. You scared Agreste?” She asked playfully while she took the belt off and undid the top button of her shirt. 

Adrien smiled then in one swift movement, grabbed Marinette and rolled on top of her. The weight of his body gently pressing against her.  
“Of you? Never.” His hands made quick work of her shirt and before long Marinette was in nothing but her black and lime green bra and matching panties. 

His skin was warm against hers as he kissed her again and again. Her hands ran down his sides and lingered at the waistband of his pyjama pants. She felt him shiver as she let her finger slip under the waistband.

As if on que Adrien’s cell phone started to ring on the coffee table. “Ignore it. It can go to voice mail.” He begged against her lips. 

“Mmm hmm.” Marinette said pulling his face back to hers. 

The pair continued to kiss but by the sixth call the mood was lost and Adrien grabbed it in frustration. 

Marinette almost felt sorry for the unsuspecting person on the other end when Adrien snapped “What do you want?” into his phone. 

Frowning he passed the phone to Marinette. “It’s Alya. She thought I’d killed you or something cause your phone is dead.” He flopped back down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She took the phone giggling at his grumpy face.

“Alya. What’s up?”  
“Did I just interrupt something?”  
“Yup.”  
“Oh, dear, god! During?”  
“Just before.”  
“Soo, you’re okay?”  
“If frustrated is okay, then yes.”  
“Sorrry! Charge your phone and call me back later, K bye.”

Marinette hung up and put the phone down. Resting her head on Adrien’s shoulder, her hand traced the muscles on his flat stomach. He shivered under her touch and she giggled. 

“I swear, you just want me for my body.” Adrien said dramatically while trying to keep a straight face. 

“Mm-hmm, too bad we keep getting interrupted or I would’ve stolen your innocence and left by now.” Marinette rolled on top of him and winked at him before licking the tip of his nose.

“Come on… now that’s just teasing me.” He kissed her lips but pulled back before she could deepen the kiss. “Why can’t people just leave us alone today. It’s like the universe hates me.” He grumbled pouting. 

The message tone went off on his phone.

“You have to be kidding me.” He grabbed his phone and looked at the message and groaned before covered his face with his free hand as he turned the phone so Marinette could read the message.

Nino – Bro!!!! I’m so sorry Alya just cock blocked you. Rookie mistake. TURN OFF YOUR PHONE NEXT TIME!!!!!!! 

She covered her mouth laughing as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. “Well he has a point.” 

Adrien looked at her, then shook his head and threw his phone somewhere behind them. 

“I don’t think the universe hates you but maybe it’s telling us we should talk about stuff.” Marinette held his gaze as she ran her finger down his perfect nose. 

“Talking’s good. We can do that. But first.” He shifted her weight so he could stand up with her still in his arms, plonked them onto the lounge, grabbed a blanket and threw it over them in one fluent motion. “There. So, what’s first on the agenda?” 

“Smooth Agreste.” She giggled while adjusting her head against his chest. “Umm, well there’s those rumours and pictures. How do you feel about that?” 

Adrien was silent for a moment before he answered. “To be honest, it doesn’t really bother me. I’m used to it. What shits me is that they’ve dragged you into it. I don’t care if the whole world knows how I feel about you, but I get the whole Luka thing and I’m so sorry that those parasites are trying to make you out to be the villain.”

“I kinda asked for it. I really didn’t think about any of that last night. I’m just me, I’m not Luka traveling the world with millions of fans, so I forget that people are watching what I’m doing.” Marinette sat up and looked at Adrien. “I think I have to call Luka. I owe it to him.” 

Adrien nodded. “My phone charger is next to my bed.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be on the roof, so you can have some privacy.”  
“You don’t have to leave your own apartment.” Marinette grabbed his hand as he stood up. “Adrien it really is over between Luka and me. I just… we’ve been through so much he deserved to hear about this.” She motioned to Adrien then herself. “Us… whatever it is from me.”

Still holding her hand Adrien pulled Marinette to her feet. “I get it Marinette. I don’t want to start our relationship with your old relationship still hanging over us. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to know I can kiss you whenever I want and not care who sees. I want to take you out in public and have people say look there’s Adrien and his girlfriend Marinette, not look there’s Adrien with Luka’s girlfriend. I want you, all of you. And I’ll wait, I promise if you’re not ready for that yet, I’ll wait until you are.” 

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” Marinette knew he’d said he loved her but actually putting a label on their relationship so soon made her giddy with happiness. 

A goofy smile spread over Adrien’s face and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. “Only for about two years now.” 

“Only Two years?” She teased giggling. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I’m a little bit oblivious, but better late than never, right?”

Marinette answered by kissing him. “We don’t need to wait. I’d be honoured to be your girlfriend and partner in crime.” 

Tilting his head to the side Adrien gave Marinette a lopsided grin. “Partner in crime. I like that.” He kissed her forehead, grabbed the shirt she’d been wearing and headed for the door. Turning halfway while still walking backwards he gave her a two fingered salute before disappearing down the hallway. 

Marinette was left dazed. No, he didn’t just do that... Did he? It was such a Chat thing to do. Why all of a sudden did she see so many similarities between Adrien and Chat? If it wasn’t enough that she felt guilty about Luka, now she felt guilty for comparing the two blondes in her life. Sighing Marinette picked Adrien’s hoodie up of the ground, threw it over her head and headed up stairs to find her phone. 

Tikki flew out of Adrien’s wardrobe smiling. “Marinette! Did I just hear that you are officially Adrien’s girlfriend?” The little kwami clapped her little paws together in excitement. 

“Tikki, I can’t believe he loves me. He really loves me. Thank you for reminding me that it’s okay to be happy. I still feel guilty though. I have to talk to Luka.” Marinette went from smiling and bouncing on her toes to shoulders slumped and twisting her hands together. 

“Marinette, it won’t be easy, but Luka loves you enough that he wants you to be happy no matter what, even if it means that’s not with him.” Tikki snuggled Marinette’s cheek. 

“I know Tikki. Argh why is everything so complicated all the time. Just once can things be normal and easy.” Marinette threw her hands up in the air then dramatically flopped onto Adrien’s unmade bed. 

“I don’t know about normal Marinette. You are talking to a kwami and that’s not normal for most humans, but things will get easier. I promise.”

“Maybe. Tikki, I have to ask you something. Do you know who Chat Noir is?” 

Tikki stopped mid-air, her little antennas drooped. “Marinette. It does not matter if I know or not. It is not my place to say.” 

“So, I’ll take that as a yes then?” Marinette raised her eyebrows at the kwami. “Please don’t make promises if you can’t keep them Tikki.” 

“Marinette it will all work out. You will see.” Tikki zoomed to Marinette’s bag and came back with her phone. “You should call Luka, Marinette. It will make you feel better.” Tikki handed her the phone and then kissed her cheek again.

“You’re right Tikki, but I don’t think it will make me feel any less guilty.” Marinette scratched Tikki under the chin. “You must be hungry. Adrien’s gone to the roof, you should go and eat while he’s not here.” 

“Good idea, I wonder if he has any choc chip cookies. Good luck with Luka.” Tikki gave her another kiss and zoomed down to the kitchen. She wasn’t hungry but she couldn’t tell Marinette that. How would she explain that Adrien already fed her a plate of cookies when he gave Plagg his smelly cheese this morning? The little kwami couldn’t wait for all the secrets to be out in the open, everything would be so much easier. 

Marinette’s head was spinning. So much had happened since last night. Adrien had confessed his love for her, and she had done the same. They had kissed multiple times, something that she would never get sick of and now she was lazing around in his clothes in his bed after he’d asked her to be his girlfriend. Still, she knew the phone call she was about to make would be one of the hardest she’d ever made.

The phone finally turned on and beeped several times. There were missed calls and texts from Alya, her mum and Luka. She quickly texted her mum first, letting her know she was okay and that she would call her later. Suddenly the phone seemed to weigh a ton as her finger hovered over Luka’s number. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the number and held the phone to her ear. Closing her eyes as she waited for him to answer. He answered on the second ring. 

“Lucky? Are you okay?”

Of course, only Luka would ask that even though Marinette had only waited two weeks to move on. “Hey Luka. I’m fine… Umm I think I owe you an apology.” Marinette managed to say, her eyes still tightly closed. 

“Lucky, you don’t owe me anything. I won’t lie, it hurts. But it’s nothing I didn’t already know.”

“Luka… I…”

“It’s okay. I know you’ve loved him for a while. Adrien is a good guy. I want you to be happy Lucky.”

The tears were running freely now, and Marinette sobbed into the phone. “Luka I’m so so sorry. I… I never wanted to hurt you and… and I didn’t want you to find out… out like that.” 

“Breath Lucky. Breath. I’ll be okay… eventually. I’d be lying if I hadn’t thought of beating the shit out of Adrien… but he didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a hard person not to love. I just hope he doesn’t hurt you because then I will beat the shit out of him.”

Marinette took his advice and took a deep breath and exhaled. “Luka… I never lied about loving you… you were never my second choice…” 

“I know Lucky. You shut me out though.”

She knew he was right she owed him a proper explanation, so she let everything that had been on her mind for the last few months out. 

“I wanted to make it work, god I wanted the long-distance thing to work Luka. I just missed you so much I missed us, and I couldn’t do it anymore. I know you would have left the band if I’d asked but I couldn’t let you do that. And then Adrien was there. Nothing ever happened, I would never have cheated on you. I was so confused and then you proposed to me and I knew I couldn’t lead you on anymore, it wasn’t fair. I’ve been a mess the last two weeks. I didn’t mean to rush things with Adrien, it just happened and then the media took everything the wrong way.”

“So, you’re not engaged?” 

“God no. You should know better than to believe everything you see.”

“But you did go back to his apartment?”

“Yes… but…” Marinette was suddenly very aware of where she was lying. 

“Are you still there?”

“Luka…”

“Mm hmm. Its okay Lucky, I shouldn’t have asked. Guess I’m just a sucker for punishment.”

Marinette wanted to say nothing had happened and that nothing would but then she would be lying. “I’m so sorry Luka.” 

“Stop apologizing Lucky. I told you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I know, but you deserve to be happy too. I don’t know how to say this without it sounding insensitive but umm sooo, Adrien’s publicist is going to release a statement to the press. Nothing to personal but just to clear the air. It’s going to mention that we broke up though. I just wanted you to know.” Marinette wiped her eyes with the sleave of the hoodie. Luka didn’t answer right away and when he did, she could hear the strain in his voice.

“Yeah, being in the public eye is, how can I put it without sounding ungrateful. Fuck it, it’s fucked. My publicist wants to do the same, but I didn’t want to until I’d talked to you. I won’t lie I was hoping you’d changed your mind.” 

Marinette heard people yelling in the background and then Luka’s muffled voice saying something back.

“I have to go Lucky. I’ll get my people to email you the statement before they publish it. I love you and I’ll always be here for you, if or when you need me.” His voice was thick with emotion.

Before Marinette could answer she heard the dial tone. She had never felt so distant from Luka and it hurt still. The phone slipped from her shaking hand. Curling up into a tight ball she clung to one of Adrien’s pillows. Tikki was instantly by her side and tried to comfort her as she sobbed into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the chemistry adrienette has, just so cute! I must say I'm finding it hard for Adrien and Marinette not to use all their cute nicknames. Just tell her already Adrien!!! 
> 
> I don't like hurting poor Luka though. I really do love them together and I'm thinking I might do some short stories of how they got together etc 
> 
> I've been suffering from a bit of writers block so would love some feed back about the story and characters. The next chapter is an important one. I've started it but I want to make sure I do it right so any apologies if it takes me a little longer to post next chapter. 
> 
> I also did a thing and brought a house so over the next few weeks unsure of how often I will get a chance to write but I will try and get the next chapter finished at least.


End file.
